


Black and Red and Fine All Over

by nihilistshiro



Series: Shance: Modern AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Shance, Random Sex, Rimming, Smut, explicit content, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Shiro has to go pick up his drunk brother and friend from a Halloween party, but things take an unexpected turn when he meets a gorgeous stranger dressed as Deadpool.Long story short, Lance and Shiro fuck in a garage.





	Black and Red and Fine All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!!! This was supposed to be done last week and I just couldn't make it happen. Anyhow, this is my first Shance fic and I absolutely LOVED writing it. I've been wanting to break out of my Klance bubble, and had an idea for the Halloween party situation and figured it would be the perfect opportunity to try. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Shiro let out a heavy sigh as he parked his car along the curb and stepped out, hitting a button on the key fob to lock the doors. Across the street was a raging Halloween party, the same one that his brother Keith and their friend Pidge were at. He had offered to be their designated driver, as he did every time they went out drinking, but they had never taken him up on it before now. He made his way across the street, black boots tapping out a sharp staccato on the asphalt, his long strides carrying him to a sidewalk that lead up to a big porch. There were people out there smoking, drinking, nothing that he wouldn’t expect of a grad student party in a college town.

Keith and Pidge were both in PhD programs, and even though they were younger than Shiro, they were all close. Pidge had an older brother, Matt, who was Shiro’s age and the four of them had essentially grown up together. They considered each other family, which is why Shiro was willing to get his ass out of bed at 1:00 a.m. to drive all the way over here and wrangle them. Granted, he was always lecturing them on safety, so it was no surprise that they referred to him the “dad” of their friend group.

Shiro opened the front door to the house, which was a nice rental. It was not too close to the campus that they were in undergrad territory, who seemed to have no limit to how often or loudly they could play beer pong. This party was more relaxed, music pulsing across the open floor plan as clusters of people enjoyed drinks and exchanged boisterous conversation. He couldn’t see Keith or Pidge as he made his way around the room, nor did he see them when he stuck his head into the kitchen, which is how he found himself at the kitchen’s back entrance that seemed to lead out to an outdoor area.

He stood at the open doorway but just as he was stepping out onto a wooden deck, he noticed a lone figure standing to his right, beneath the warm glow of a light attached to the exterior of the house. He could make out the profile of a man, who looked to be in his early twenties, with short brown hair and a sharp jaw. His skin looked like it was made out of honey beneath the golden light. Even from a distance, Shiro could see his handsome features and found his legs moving before his brain could process the situation, his only thought of crossing the space that separated them.

His steps stuttered as he took in the man’s outfit. He was dressed like Deadpool, complete with two swords strapped across his back, his lithe body wrapped in black and red spandex. Shiro cracked a smile. He had seen the movie and appreciated Ryan Reynolds’ physique, but this man was leaner, more Shiro’s type. The stranger didn’t have a mask on, but Shiro could see the accompanying accessory dangling from the man’s hand, his other wrapped around a beer bottle.

“Uh, hey,” Shiro said as he approached. He wasn’t sure why the fuck he was talking to an attractive stranger, something that was completely out of character for him. He was at a party he hadn’t even been invited to, but something in the man’s soft expression drew him in, like a moth to a flame. His beautiful features looked sad or lonely or both and it tugged at Shiro’s heartstrings. “I really like your costume.”

Shiro stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tight black jeans as he toed a boot at the ground. The other man turned to look at him, eyes widening in surprise as he raked an approving gaze over Shiro’s large frame.

“Thanks, I guess,” he replied after several blinks, eventually offering up a dazzling smile. “What are you supposed to be? A biker?” Deadpool asked as he gestured to Shiro’s outfit.

He supposed with his black leather jacket over an entirely black outfit complete with combat boots, he did give off a bit of a biker vibe. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, the white tuft immediately springing back over his eyes.

“Um, no. I didn’t really dress up,” he responded, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as a light pink dusting spread across his cheeks. “I just came to pick up my drunk brother and our friend but I couldn’t seem to find them inside.”

 _Not that I looked that hard_ , Shiro thought to himself.

“Oh,” the man dressed like Deadpool replied, his body now turned to face Shiro. That spandex did not leave anything to the imagination. “Are they grad students too?”

“Yeah. Both of them are PhD students in some of the science programs. I’m Takashi, by the way, but most people call me Shiro,” he stuck out his left hand, not wanting to give the stranger his prosthetic for fear it would make him uncomfortable.

Shiro had come to terms with the loss of his arm. He was a firefighter and injury had always been a risk of the profession. Shaking with his left hand had just become second nature and when Lance quirked a brow and glanced over at his right hand, a look of recognition passed over his features, but he remained silent. 

“Lance,” he said as he set down his beer and shook Shiro’s outstretched hand. 

A warm jolt moved through Lance as he really studied the other man for the first time. He had been out on the patio, taking a break from the chatter inside to find a moment of peace to drink his beer and sulk a little about getting dumped a couple weeks ago. His ex-boyfriend was supposed to come as Spiderman and Lance had thought about cancelling on the party altogether, but his best friend and roommate Hunk would never have let him. Besides, he decided as he took in Shiro’s tight pants and jacket, it was time to get back out there.

As he openly gawked at the incredibly hot man in front of him, Lance could not believe his luck. He had been a pretty big nerd all throughout high school and college. He was getting a doctorate in marine biology for shit’s sake. He usually attracted other nerds. But this guy was built, his broad chest tapering to a trim waist. His arms were massive, biceps stretching the black leather of his jacket. A thick scar ran across his high cheekbones, giving him an edge of danger. He had to be at least a few years older than Lance, but he dressed well and if his brother was here, he couldn’t be a total weirdo.

Lance had been to a few parties that the other science grad students threw from time to time, and usually he just ended up meeting stuck-up nerds who only wanted to talk about theoretical this and scholarly blah blah blah. Hunk always wanted to go to show off his cooking skills to that Geology student, Shay. But Lance had yet to find someone at one of these things he could gel with. Nevermind that asshole, Keith, from the aviation and robotics department. That guy was such a competitive jerk.

Lance refocused his wayward attention on Shiro, who seemed to be staring just as fervently as Lance had been. His eyes were like steel, with dark, expressive brows above them. He was definitely the hottest guy Lance had met in a while, and the fact that he returned Lance’s interest was a huge plus, he thought to himself as he took another swig of his beer.

“I take it you’re not a grad student?” Lance asked, hoping to assuage some of his curiosity.

“No,” Shiro said with a small smile. “My brother is, but I’m a firefighter.”

“Oh,” Lance replied, his eyes widening. “That’s hot.”

A sharp laugh bubbled up out of Shiro, surprising him.

“What?” Lance demanded, an adorable frown creasing his brow. 

“Nothing,” Shiro answered. “You’re just so blunt. It’s refreshing.”

“Yeah, well,” Lance began, resting a hip against the wooden railing of the deck, his arms crossing over his chest, “when you’re around a bunch of other grad students who want to talk your ear off about their research without even knowing your name, you learn to cut to the chase.”

His smile was smooth and his eyes were a clear blue that made Shiro’s breath hitch in his throat. It had been a while for Shiro. Longer than he wanted to admit. But even so, he’d have to be clueless to miss the fact that this guy, this Lance, was hitting on him.

“How old are you?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask as he took a step closer, resting against the railing in a similar position.

“23,” Lance replied, a knowing grin spreading across his features. “You?”

“30.”

So, their age difference wasn’t _that_ extreme. Shiro had been with older guys and younger guys, so it didn’t really bother him. He just...hadn’t been with anyone since the accident, and that had been about a year ago.

Shiro wanted to “get back out there” but he hadn’t found the right person. His body hadn’t responded with sexual interest to anyone he had met. But something about Lance called out to him. He didn’t know if it was the kindness he saw in those blue eyes or if it was just because Lance was flat-out gorgeous, but either way, he didn’t want to leave, and neither did his body.

“Are you here with anyone?” Shiro’s eyes locked with Lance’s, a spark jolting between them. His voice was deeper than he intended it to be. The other man shook his head, his eyes rounding at the implication of Shiro’s words.

“Are you?” Lance countered before remembering what Shiro had said about finding his brother. “With anyone, I mean. Are you with anyone?”

“I’m single,” Shiro answered simply, taking a step closer to where Lance stood. He could reach out his hand a few inches and be touching the other man, a thought that sent a wave of heat crashing over him. 

“Same,” Lance whispered in response, unable to tear his gaze away. Holy shit. Was this really happening to him? To Lance? Was he really about to hook up with a random stranger at a Halloween party? God, he hoped so.

There was a palpable tension pulsing between them and they remained silent and still, nothing but the sound of their breathing and the golden twinkle lights filling the moment that seemed suspended in time.

Then, without warning, their lips were crashing into each other. It wasn’t quite clear who had initiated. Shiro let out a low groan as he pressed his mouth to Lance’s, the softness of the other man’s lips intoxicating to him. Their arms wound around each other as the mask slipped from Lance’s hand before fluttering to the ground. Lance’s fingers moved up to scratch against the hair at the base of his head while Shiro’s arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s slim waist. 

Lance pressed into him as he felt the hardness beneath Shiro’s jeans, the thin spandex exposing him to the rough denim that rubbed against him. He felt himself grow stiff, blood rushing between his thighs as Shiro licked into his mouth. He couldn’t help but roll his body along Shiro’s, his thickness grinding against Lance in all the right ways.

“This is,” Lance huffed between kisses, “not something,” Shiro’s mouth ravaged his own, teeth clacking as they moved against each other, “I normally do.”

“Me either,” Shiro bit out in response. “But, you feel...incredible.”

Shiro couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that. The sounds Lance was making, little moans and mewls, spurred Shiro on. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt desire like this, unbridled and unhinged.

They broke apart as Shiro gazed down at Lance, his smoky eyes sending a rush of heat to Lance’s groin.

“Do you wanna find someplace a little more private?” Lance asked, waggling his eyebrows and grinning devilishly.

There was something about Lance’s carefree nature that put Shiro at ease. So many people treated him like he was broken, like he was fragile and needed coddling, and Shiro _hated_ that. Not Lance. He returned Shiro’s passion in kind.  

“Yes,” Shiro answered without hesitation, ignoring the vibrating phone in his pocket. He hadn’t been this turned on in a long time, hadn’t fucked anyone even longer, and he was not about to give that up because Keith and Pidge were drunk. They could damn well wait.

“Are you..” his voice trailed off as he realized the awkward question he was about to ask.

“Clean?” Lance answered before he could get the words out. “Yeah,” he said with a grin. “You?” 

Shiro nodded as he reached out to take Lance’s hand. He looked around for someplace to go, trying to get the lay of the land.

“Follow me,” Lance said before he could move. He lead him to a garage off to the side of the house. They edged around the perimeter, peaking through the windows into the dark structure before slowly creaking the door open. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Lance whispered excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to hook up with a stranger on Halloween!”

His buzz from drinking was gone, replaced by something else. Lance tried to breath normally but he was silently losing his mind and promised himself he wouldn’t squeal and ruin the moment.

Shiro chuckled, “I’m happy I could help.”

Shiro entered the garage first. The lights were off, but he could make out two cars, one of which appeared to be a big SUV. On their left was some sort of work table built into the wall, covered with papers and random tools, a bench tucked beneath it. _Perfect_ , Shiro thought, as he made his way over to it, dragging Lance along behind him.

As he got to the bench he froze, realization crashing into him. This _was_ his first time since the accident. What if it was awful? What if he just couldn’t do it anymore? An anxious tangle of thoughts swirled around his head. 

“What is it?” Lance asked, concern lacing his voice. He sounded so genuine that Shiro couldn’t help but open up to him. They had stopped moving and Lance tugged his hand so that they were facing each other.

“This will be the first time..” he trailed off as he shifted his eyes downward, away from Lance’s heavy gaze. “Since..” he gestured down at his arm, unwilling to finish the sentence.

“Oh,” Lance whispered, his voice barely audible in the darkness. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro continued. “I just haven’t felt this way about someone in a while and you’re so gorgeous, I just...”

“Hey,” Lance said as he raised a hand to press his knuckles beneath Shiro’s chin, lifting his face so that they could lock eyes. “I’m flattered, really.” A warm smile was spread across his face, “Thank you for telling me.” He reached up to run a gentle hand along Shiro’s cheek before leaning up to softly press their lips together. 

“I have an idea,” Lance said with a grin as he broke the kiss. He went over to the work table and pulled the bench out from beneath it. 

“Come here,” he commanded.

Shiro obeyed automatically, too stunned by Lance’s perfect response to his fears to speak, his heavy steps bringing him over to where the other man stood. 

“Sit,” Lance said, pushing down on Shiro’s shoulders. 

Again, Shiro did as he was told. 

“Let me take care of you,” Lance murmured in a husky voice as he slowly sank to his knees between Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro sat with his legs spread, hands resting on the bench. He watched as Lance lowered himself, his shoulders spreading Shiro’s thighs even further. His hard-on was pressing against his jeans, the zipper making him uncomfortable. He shifted and Lance smirked, reaching out to lift up Shiro’s t-shirt and undo the button on his jeans. He slowly pulled down the zipper and let his fingertips trail along Shiro’s cock as it strained against his black boxer briefs. It twitched when Lance made contact and Shiro sucked in a breath. 

“Help me take these off,” Lance said quietly, his voice soothing and sensual as his hands tapped Shiro’s hips. 

Shiro obliged, lifting his hips as Lance pulled the material down his legs, his erection springing free of his briefs.

“Holy shit,” Lance whispered as he stared at Shiro’s perfect cock. He glanced back up and saw Shiro looking at him curiously, one winged brow arched high. Lance chuckled, “Your dick is amazing.”

Shiro couldn’t help but crack a grin at that, his anxiety slowly dissipating. Before he could make a witty retort, Lance was taking him in his mouth, swallowing him whole in one stroke.

“ _Arrnnngghh_ ,” Shiro ground out, his left hand automatically going to Lance’s hair as the other man slowly moved, his mouth sucking as he pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head of Shiro’s cock before swallowing him to the hilt again.

Lance loved the feel of Shiro’s cock in his mouth, the weight of it hitting the back of his throat making him moan in response and pick up the pace. He used the noises Shiro made as cues as to what he liked, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth. He released it and let it slide down over Shiro’s length, the lubrication making his mouth glide with ease. His strokes became fast and unruly, Shiro’s hips bucking up into his mouth. He continued his ministrations until Shiro grabbed his shoulders and hauled him off.

Lance’s eyes darted to Shiro’s. “I’m close,” he said by way of explanation and Lance’s answering grin was blinding.  

Lance turned on his knees, offering Shiro his back.

“Will you unzip me?” he asked.

Shiro gulped, mouth going dry, his hands reaching out to fumble with the zipper at the back of Lance’s costume. When he managed to pull it down, he couldn’t help leaning forward to his the skin between Lance’s shoulder blades. The other man shivered in response. He stood, his long body unfolding in one swift motion.

Lance turned his head back to lock eyes with Shiro, a sultry smirk on his face, his body stayed facing the car in front of him as his hands went up to push the spandex off his shoulders. He slowly pulled the costume down so that his torso was exposed, his wide shoulders tapering to a slim waist that Shiro wanted to wrap his hands around. Lance gathered the material in his hands before pushing it all the way down, bending forward to expose his taut ass as he disrobed, kicking off his shoes in the process.

Shiro reached out a hand to stroke the round globe of his cheek, fingertips trailing closer to his crack. His hands found Lance’s hips and Shiro pulled him backward until his ass was right in front of his face.

“Bend over,” he commanded, his voice husky, eyes roaming over the younger man as he obeyed.

Shiro reached his tongue out, gently at first, as it probed Lance’s tight hole. The tense ring of muscle puckered beneath his mouth.

“Relax, baby,” he murmured as he continued to concentrate his attention on opening Lance up.

Lance let out a high-pitched keening sound, his body stretched as his fingertips barely reached the car in front of him, pressing desperately against the cool metal door in an attempt to find purchase and push back against the incredible sensation of Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro broke away for a moment, drenching two fingers in his mouth, laving them generously with his tongue before returning to Lance’s ass. He slowly pushed one past Lance’s opening, stroking him as he cried out at the sensation.

“You’re so tight,” Shiro said, pulling his hand back only to push two fingers in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lance whined as Shiro continued to stretch him open. His fingers teased him gently at first, but soon they were thrusting in a quick rhythm. Shiro pushed them in deep, probing until he found Lance’s prostate. He curled his fingers around that sensitive spot and Lance moaned loudly, his legs shaking.

“I want you,” Lance sobbed, unable to ignore the pressure building inside of him.

Shiro removed his hand as Lance knelt down, shuffling through the costume crumpled on the ground.

“What are you looking for?” Shiro asked as he removed his jacket, sweat starting to drip between his shoulder blades, making his black shirt stick to his skin.

“Okay, don’t laugh,” Lance said as he pulled something from one of the pockets of Deadpool’s utility belt. “But when I came up with this costume, my friend and I were trying to imaging what Deadpool would carry with him.”

Lance found what he was looking for and turned back to Shiro with a bashful smile and pretty pink blush on his face. He had a condom held up in one hand and a packet of lube in the other.

Shiro found himself laughing, something he had done more in the past hour with Lance than he had in the past six months. Lance handed him the condom and he quickly tore open the package and rolled it on. The younger man spread the lube between his fingers, stroking Shiro’s cock with it, using the other hand to prepare his hole. He turned around, his back to Shiro, when he felt a hand his arm.

“Wait,” Shiro said, tugging Lance back around so he was facing him. “I want to see you.”

Lance thought he was going to come then and there, under Shiro’s heavy gaze. Fuck, he was sexy. He moved to straddle Shiro’s hips with his thighs as he slowly lowered himself onto Shiro’s cock, pushing the head past his tight opening.

They groaned in unison when their bodies met, Shiro doing his best to let Lance adjust, keeping himself in check so that he didn’t hurt him as he took him in further, inch by inch, until he was seated atop of him. Once they were fully joined, Lance’s long legs wrapped around Shiro’s lower back, ankles locking together.

“You feel so good,” Shiro bit out, his voice strained as he tried not to pump up into him.

“You too,” Lance responded as he began to roll his body, his ass clenching against Shiro’s cock. He was bigger than Lance was used to, but he liked the slight discomfort, that sweet bite of pain that spurred on his pleasure.

Soon, Shiro’s hand was stroking his back, the other hand gripping the bench, using the leverage to thrust his hips in time with Lance’s movements. The two found a rhythm quickly and their mouths met again, lips and tongues melding together in long, drawn out kisses.

Lance could feel heat pooling in his gut as he continued to move his body against the god beneath him. Never had experienced something so sensual, so naughty and wrong, but also so right. He leaned over to take the lobe of Shiro’s ear in his mouth, sucking on it before biting gently. Shiro thrust up hard in response, hitting Lance’s prostate.

“ _Takashi_ ,” Lance moaned loudly in the other man’s ear.

Shiro grunted in response, repeating the movement and making Lance see stars as their pace picked up dramatically. He wound his arms around Shiro’s neck, holding on for dear life as the other man really began to move, his hips snapping up into Lance, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

In a blink, Shiro grabbed onto Lance’s hips and stood, taking two shuffle steps forward to pin Lance against the car behind him. With the new angle, he was able to fuck him even deeper, his pace unrelenting as he pumped hard into the other man.

Lance sobbed, his body tightening around Shiro’s, hands grasping at the other man’s body, nails digging into his shoulders through the soft material of his shirt.

“I’m close!” he cried out, doing his best to keep his legs locked tightly around Shiro.

Shiro leaned in and kissed him, his mouth mimicking the thrusts of his hard cock, and Lance was undone. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, a surge of hot liquid spilling from his cock, and he scrambled to push Shiro’s shirt out of the way, lest he be covered in Lance’s mess.

Shiro felt Lance spasming around him, his hole tightening spastically around his dick, the sensation blinding him. He pumped hard once, twice, burying himself inside the gorgeous man wrapped around him. He moaned as his orgasm took him, closing his eyes and spilling his seed into the condom as he seated himself completely in Lance’s ass.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, at least, the sound of their ragged breath filling the cavernous garage. Eventually Shiro stood, lowering Lance to the floor as the other man unwound himself, wincing as he stood on the cold concrete.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, concern evident in his steely eyes.

Lance smiled in response, a genuine, warm smile that made Shiro’s heart pinch.

“Never better,” he responded.

Shiro leaned in, his hand gently stroking Lance’s face as he planted a delicate kiss against his lips, which were puffy and wet from their antics. They broke apart to get dressed, Shiro disposing of the condom in a nearby trash can as Lance pulled his costume back on.

They were silent throughout this process, and Shiro wondered if Lance was having regrets. He honestly couldn’t believe the drastic turn of events that had led him to this point. He checked his phone and saw ten missed calls from Keith and three very angry texts from Pidge. He felt a stab of guilt, but couldn’t find it in himself to be sorry for what he’d done.

He looked over to Lance, who was struggling with the zipper at the back of his costume.

“Here,” he said, coming up behind the younger man. “Let me.”

He zipped up the spandex that his Lance’s beautiful body from his view, and spun him around so he could give him another kiss.

“This was incredible,” he said. “I never thought I’d feel like this again.”

Lance’s responding smile was warm.

“Would you maybe,” Shiro began, a blush dusting his high cheekbones, accentuating the scar there, “wanna do this again?”

“Garage sex?” Lance asked sarcastically, a Cheshire Cat grin on his handsome face.

Shiro chuckled, “Well, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that. But I was thinking, maybe a real date?”

Lance’s smile dropped. He thought that random sex with a super hot guy at a party was something out of a fantasy, but actually dating said hot guy. It was beyond anything he could have imagined.

“Yes!” he said, clearing his throat hastily, “I mean, yeah, that’d be cool.”

Shiro beamed in response and Lance felt his heart squeeze. Who was this guy? He supposed going on a date would give him the opportunity to find out.

“Cool,” Shiro said, handing Lance his phone so that he could add his number.

They left the garage hand in hand, Shiro feeling buoyant in a way that he hadn’t felt since before his accident.

“Come on,” Lance said, dragging Shiro back to the main house. “We better find your brother and friend before they get too shitcanned.”

They went back in the house, making their way through drunk party goers, finally going out to the front porch when their search was unfruitful. They found Keith and Pidge sitting together on the top step of the porch, shoulders slumped. They looked exhausted, and Shiro felt a pang of guilt for making them wait on him.

“Keith,” Shiro called out, “Pidge, there you are.”

Lance froze as realization hit him. Oh shit, he had fucked Keith Kogane’s brother. A million emotions flashed through his brain, and as he tried to unravel them, he felt Shiro’s hand squeeze his, and suddenly he couldn’t care less.

“Shiro,” Keith groaned, his head lolling to the side as he turned to look at is brother. “Where have you been?”

“Shirooooo,” Pidge whined, “What took you so long?”

“Sorry, guys,” Shiro responded, looking over to Lance with a grin. “I got a little lost.”

“Take us home,” Keith demanded, his face in a pout, wobbling as he stood. He looked at Shiro and then over to Lance, doing a double take, eyes rounding as recognition hit.

“Lance?” he slurred, brows creasing in a frown. Now that Lance looked between the two of them, he could see the resemblance. “This is my brother Shiro.”

Lance couldn’t help the sly grin that took over his countenance, “I know,” he said, thoroughly enjoying Keith’s shocked expression. “We’ve met.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Shout out to my amazing beta reader [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/).
> 
> All comments, bookmarks, and kudos give me life <3


End file.
